The second International Meeting on Fully Three-Dimensional Image Reconstruction in Radiology and Nuclear Medicine will be held at Snowbird, Utah on June 23-25, 1993. The meeting will focus on research topics related to fully three-dimensional tomography such as cone-beam tomography in single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) and x-ray computed tomography (CT) and the reconstruction of volume positron emission tomography (PET) images from projection samples which include projection measurements of cross-planes that are obtained when septa are removed in a multi-ring PET scanner. This differs from three-dimensional reconstruction which is formed by stacking two-dimensional reconstructed slices to form the three-dimensional image. Fully three-dimensional reconstruction has become an active area of research in PET, SPECT, x-ray CT, and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), stimulated by advancement of new and more efficient detector systems and fast computer systems that are able to efficiently process the large number of projection data samples. The first International Meeting on Fully Three-Dimensional Image Reconstruction in Nuclear Medicine and Radiology was held in Corsendonk, Belgium in July of 1991. It was supported by a grant from the Belgium government and by funds from various medical imaging companies. A wide range of fully three-dimensional techniques were addressed, and more intensive discussions on volume PET and cone-beam SPECT, both of which are important new areas early in their development. The papers from this meeting were reviewed and those accepted were published in the March 1992 issue of Physics in Medicine and Biology. The aim of the 3 day meeting in June of 1993 is to bring together people actively researching problems related to fully three-dimensional tomography and to encourage open discussion and an exchange of ideas on the techniques available. The papers of the meeting will be reviewed and those accepted will be published in Physics in Medicine and Biology. The meeting will address several of the still unsolved problems in fully three-dimensional tomography. The goal of this meeting is to stimulate a discussion of these unsolved problems that will lead to solutions and new advances in fully three-dimensional reconstruction that will improve the imaging of health and disease processes and will lead to better health care by improving diagnosis at lower cost.